total_war_equestria_dividedfandomcom-20200214-history
House Earthborn (TWED Faction)
"WE ARE EQUESTRIA!" Background The militaristic regime of House Earthborn has no equals when it comes to pure, brutal strength and unbroken will. Years of harsh training and intense indoctrination have turned a herd of farmers into a relentless war machine that will not stop until all orders of Applejack the Ever-vigilant are fulfilled. Not unlike the legendary behemoths of old - once set in motion, there is no force in this world that can stop the thundering of their hooves. Unstoppable as an avalanche, destructive as an earthquake, unyeilding as a mountain - the Behemoth of Equestria has awoken and is ready to crush its enemies. Faction Traits *With a large populace of honest workers, House Earthborn is able to construct buildings quicker and for less money than the other factions. *House Earthborn already has the necessary technology and resources for Gunpowder units, giving them earlier and cheaper options for their recruitment. *House Earthborn holds the most railway assets of all the other factions. Their territories are interconnected by an extensive train network which allows them to rapidly deploy armies wherever they are most needed. Earthborn Railways, however, operate on a different gauge which makes them incompatible with the railways of other train-using factions such as House Moon & Star. *The murderous contempt of House Earthborn towards Unicorns manifests itself as an attack bonus during battle against Unicorn Units and as a sharp drop in Provincial Wealth upon capturing a province with significant influence from either House Moon & Star or House Whitegold. This effect is the result of a violent anti-Unicorn purge of the local population by the occupying Earthborn forces. *House Earthborn gets an attack bonus when fighting against House Everfree. *Exclusive access to Buffalo Units which are resilient and gain a combat bonus when fighting in the desert. *Unrivaled agricultural management gives House Earthborn a considerable bonus in Farming which can translate to a firm footing for their war economy when it is sufficiently developed. *House Earthborn gets a stronger bonus with the "Iron" special resource. *House Earthborn is less susceptible to Hostile Subterfuge Actions than the other Factions which greatly reduces the dangers of Assassination and Sabotage. Buildings Earthborn Railway Chain This Earthborn-Exclusive chain of buildings enables the establishment a railway network, if the local geography permits it, which allows all locomotive traffic to go in and out of the province. As a result, trade becomes increased and the mass transportation of military ground forces is now possible. Earthborn Farming Chain This Earthborn-Exclusive chain of buildings increases town growth and the amount of wealth generated by farming in the province to a higher degree than is possible with the standard farming chain used by the other factions. Earthborn Industry Chain This Earthborn-Exclusive chain of buildings increases the amount of wealth generated and decreases the time needed to research Earthborn Technologies. Units *Ponies-at-Arms *Combat Pioneers *Hoof Cannoneers *Equestrian Juggernauts *Buffalo Warriors *Buffalo Juggernauts *Firefighters *Firebombers *Hoof Gunners *Heavy Hoof Gunners *Pegasi Auxiliaries *Pegasi Gunners *Lightning's Finest *Appleloosan Rangers *Doubleday Battalion *Steam Ram *Bucker Cannons *Earthshaker Mortars *Avalanche Rocket Launcher Battery *Rotary Hoof Cannon *Battlewagon *Firewagon *Wingclipper *Brimstoner *Fortbuster/Beastbuster *Battlemaster *Steamcopter Agents *Provost Category:Total War: Equestria Divided - Factions